1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention generally relate to a drive mechanism for dehydrating an article which may have absorbed excess liquids or particles.
2. Background
A conventional dehydrating device disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent application, serial no. 096221538 uses a spinning action to dry a mop. The above-mentioned conventional dehydrating device comprises a drive unit 3 including a rack 31 mounted in a groove 123 of an arrangement 12. The rack 31 has a protruding post 311. The movement of rack 31 is limited by a guide roller 121 and a guide track 122. The rack 31 co-operates with a push unit 4 to drive a first gear 32, a second gear 33 and a third gear 34. However, such construction of the drive unit 3 is complicated; thereby it increases the costs of manufacture of the drive unit 3.